User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 1 Pokemon REMAKE (Round 11)
'--HUNTER WON LAST ROUND'S POWER--' For his power, he gets to elim 3 pokemon confirm-free this round! So we all know that these Pokemon blogs started when Pan made the original Best Generation 1 Pokemon blogs, but since Hunter, CC, and I have taken over, the way the games are played have changed. We thought it'd be a good idea to give gen 1 a second shot since we don't think anyone is truly satisfied with how the first game ended. Onto the rules! Confirms are back of course! Any time you vote to elim a pokemon, someone else has to confirm that vote for a pokemon to ACTUALLY be eliminated! Protections! If you didn't protect your two pokemon in round 1, your time is up and you can no longer protect any pokemon. Sorry about that. The protected pokemon will be immune 'until top 80. Once we reach top 80, the protected pokemon will no longer be immune ''but '' they will need '''2 confirms '''until top 60. After top 60, protected pokemon will no longer be protected and will just need one confirm like any other pokemon in the game. This game will have a mix of trivia questions and will likely feature at least 2 group bring backs where everyone will get to vote to bring back an eliminated pokemon, but like with all my group bring backs, the pokemon being voted to be brought back would need a confirm from someone else! So with that, let's get to the pokemon! '---Remaining---''' #Bulbasaur-Immune until top 80''' #Venusaur #Charmander #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise #Butterfree'''-Immune until top 80''' #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Raichu''' #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Nidoking #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetales-Immune until top 80''' #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff'''-Immune until top 60''' #Oddish #Vileplume'''-Immune until top 80''' #Venonat #Venomoth #Meowth'''-Immune for Rounds 10 & 11''' #Persian #Psyduck #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Victreebell #Ponyta #Rapidash'''-Immune until top 80''' #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgong #Shellder'''-Immune for Rounds 10 & 11''' #Cloyster'''-Safe into Round 12''' #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix'''-Immune until top 80''' #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela'''-Immune until top 80''' #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Staryu #Starmie'''-Needs 2 confirms''' #Mr. Mime'''-Immune until top 80''' #Scyther #Jynx'''-Immune until top 80''' #Lapras #Ditto #Eevee #Vaporeon'''-Immune until top 80''' #Jolteon #Flareon #Omastar #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos'''-Immune until top 80''' #Dratini'''-Immune until top 80''' #Dragonair'''-Immune until top 80''' #Dragonite #Mew '---Eliminated---' 151. Kakuna 150. Metapod 149. Caterpie 148. Muk 147. Zubat 146. Weedle 145. Mewtwo 144. Pinsir 143. Spearow 142. Fearow 141. Magikarp 140. Exeggutor 139. Tentacool 138. Rattata 137. Goldeen 136. Moltres 135. Grimer 134. Seaking 133. Beedrill 132. Ekans 131. Raticate 130. Parasect 129. Farfetch'd 128. Mankey 127. Arbok 126. Sandshrew 125. Sandslash 124. Drowzee 123. Electabuzz 122. Golbat 121. Koffing 120. Bellsprout 119. Porygon 118. Charmeleon 117. Pikachu 116. Weezing 115. Machoke 114. Electrode 113. Pidgey 112. Krabby 111. Geodude 110. Kingler 109. Exeggcute 108. Gloom 107. Golem 106. Kabuto 105. Tauros 104. Golduck 103. Tentacruel 102. Voltorb 101. Magnemite 100. Magneton 99. Weepinbell 98. Gyarados 97. Lickitung 96. Paras 95. Hypno 94. Diglett 93. Machamp 92. Nidorino 91. Nidoran♂ 90. Dugtrio 89. Omanyte 88. Magmar 87. Ivysaur 86. Charizard 85. Graveler This round will end if we reach top 80! Category:Blog posts